


Study

by Aileen_Hayns



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileen_Hayns/pseuds/Aileen_Hayns
Summary: Short drabble antara kau dan Si Sulung Scamander dalam kastil Hogwarts. Crossposted dari book saya di Wattpad.
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Study

“[Name]? Kau masih di sini?”

[Name] segera menutup buku yang berkaitan dengan _Herbology_ , salah satu kelas yang tak ia suka, saat mendengar suara bariton pria menyebutkan namanya. Desir angin yang masuk melalui jendela tiba-tiba terasa memenuhi rongga telinga, hingga gadis itu pun menutup jendela sembari berbalik guna melihat gerangan yang mendatanginya di perpustakaan. [Name] tersentak, apa dirinya terlalu tenggelam dalam buku yang dipelajari hingga tak sadar waktu dan cuaca yang tengah tak baik? Jika ia _muggle_ , angin-anginan seperti tadi mungkin akan membuatnya terkena flu keesokan harinya.

Saat [name] mengamati seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi, paras tampan sang pria lah yang ditangkap kedua netra, dengan jubah _Hogwarts_ yang senada dengan [name] dan air muka laki-laki tersebut yang tampak cemas sekaligus penuh keheranan.

“Biasanya kau tak tahan belajar lama-lama,” lanjut pria itu, sedikit meledek [name], air mukanya pun menunjukkan bahwasanya pria itu sedikit ‘meremehkan’.

[Name] mendengkus, rasanya dia sedikit kesal karena ledekan pria itu. Akan tetapi, hendak menyangkal pun, rasanya percuma, toh yang dia katakan benar adanya.

“Oh, Theseus. Kau sudah pintar, kenapa datang ke perpustakaan?” Tak menjawab sedikitpun ledekan atau pertanyaan Theseus Scamander di awal ia datang tadi. Sadar dengan ucapannya, [name] justru tergelak tawa. “Justru kau pintar karena kau kutu buku, bukan?”

Theseus mengendikkan bahu. “Entahlah, mencarimu?” Pria itu justru balik bertanya, tak menjawab ledekan balasan [name]. “Sudah mulai petang, hendaknya kau beristirahat di kamarmu. Nanti justru kau bisa dihukum kalau masih di sini hingga larut nanti. Tadi aku bertanya ke temanmu, kau sudah lama di sini.”

[Name] menghela napas, kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan, kedua [eye colour]nya menatap buku yang sejak tadi menemani. “Aku sedang belajar, Theseus. Aku tidak sepandai kau, tentunya, yang tidak perlu belajar saja nilaimu selalu terbaik.”

Theseus tersenyum simpul. “Mau kutemani?” tawar pria berparas tampan itu.

[Eye colour] milik [name] membulat, sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran tak biasa dari seorang Theseus Scamander. “Serius? Tak biasanya—"

“Anggap saja aku tutor belajarmu, bukan?” tukas Theseus seraya memotong perkataan [name]. Pria berambut cokelat itu mengamati buku yang diletakkan [name] di atas meja. “ _Accio_ ,” rapal Theseus, membuat buku itu bergerak mendekat lantas berada dalam kedua tangan.

“Kau duduk saja, kujelaskan sebisaku, [Name].”

[Name] terkekeh, hingga kedua matanya menyipit karena tertawa, yang terlihat manis dalam pandangan Theseus. Tiba-tiba saja, dada Theseus menghangat, desiran mulai timbul dalam dada, hanya karena mendengar tawa milik [name] dan melihat gestur kecil dari gadis itu.

“Ya, Mr. Scamander, aku akan mendengarkan.”

Petang itu, [name] dan kakak dari Newton Scamander itu belajar bersama, berdua saja, di perpustakaan _Hogwarts_. Ada aura hangat, berseri, yang menguar dari keduanya.

Bagi [name] yang mengagumi sosok Theseus, afeksi kecil yang didapatnya dari pria itu, sudah sangat membuatnya senang.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, ini crosspost dari buku sendiri di Wattpad. First fic aku di fandom Fantastic Beasts.


End file.
